How Doomsday Didn't Happen
by Lizzy Lovegood
Summary: Rose wants to visit Jackie but the Doctor convinces her otherwise. Just some fluff not to be taken seriously.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor Who, Doomsday would never have happened. You figure it out.

**A/N: **OK, so this is my first Doctor Who fic, I won't say "go easy on me" or any of that because I've been writing for years, mostly Harry Potter stuff. I don't know a whole lot about the fandom yet, having only watched New Who, though I'll get around to the old stuff eventually. What I do know is that I absolutely adore the Doctor and Rose's relationship (particularly Ten/Rose) and wanted to try my hand at a story with them in it. _Well_, not really a story, more a short bit of fluff to appease my inner fangirl.

Speaking of fangirling, I assume most Whovians have seen the news that David Tennant and Billie Piper will be in the Fiftieth Anniversary episode of DW. Suffice to say, I was incoherent for several minutes. Can't wait! But anywhozles. . . .

_Allons-y!_

**. . .**

**How Doomsday Didn't Happen**

"Say, Doctor. . . ."

"Yes, Rose Tyler?" Turning away from the chaotic array of switches and buttons that was the TARDIS console, the Doctor turned to smile at his companion. One of those huge, showing-all-his-teeth grins that she loved so much.

"I was thinking . . . did you want to visit Mum tomorrow?"

"_Wellll_ . . . no, not really." Smiling in supplication this time, the Doctor ran a hand through his already incredibly-ruffled hair. Which, really, made it _incredibly _hard to stay mad at him.

"Doctor, she's my _mum_. . . ."

"She's not my mum!"

"And I haven't seen her in _ages_. She's been asking for me, you know, and I keep puttin' her off."

"Just put her off a bit more, then."

"Doctor!"

"Rose!"

A glare was the only reply he received. And, like clockwork, his hand returned to his hair.

_I swear he does it on purpose._

"Rose, we have a machine that can travel through time and space. I can take you _anywhere_ in the universe. We can visit your mum any old time, I can even take you _back _to tomorrow if you want."

"And why not just plain, old tomorrow?"

"_Welll_" – he tugged agitatedly at an ear – "I've got things to do."

Rose didn't bother asking what those _things _were; he would undoubtedly come up with a list filled with enough timey-wimey gibberish to make her head spin.

"Fine, then. You do your Time Lord-y things and I'll just hang out with Mum for the day."

"By myself?"

"Yeah, of course by yourself, what. . . ?"

"It's no fun by myself." For a nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord, the Doctor's pitiful expression more closely resembled that of a four-year-old. Even his hair seemed to droop. "I'd miss you."

"Oh come on, you were just . . . doing whatever that was, by yourself, weren't you?" Rose gestured toward the TARDIS console where several lights had begun to flash – hopefully nothing _too _dangerous.

"But you were still here," the Doctor argued. "What if I have to save a galaxy or run for my life? Or _hop _for my life? It's no fun alone."

"You were alone when you met me. I'm sure you'll live for. . . ."

"And I haven't wanted to be since."

The rest of Rose's sentence trailed off into space as she met the Doctor's gaze. His eyes were filled, not with passion for a new adventure or excitement in uncovering another of the universe's many mysteries, but something fiercer, deeper than that.

"Rose Tyler, I. . . ." His voice was soft, gentler than she had ever heard it, and his hand shook as it cupped her cheek.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked, as she always did and waited, as she always did, for him to drop it, to babble some obscure fact about some equally obscure planet, to never mention it again . . . until the next time, where she would wait, as she always did. . . .

Then he kissed her and when they broke apart, she wasn't waiting anymore.

"You know, I've been thinking," Rose murmured, "maybe we could wait a few days to visit my mum."

"Mmm, this would be rather difficult to do by myself." The Doctor grinned against her lips, his hands – no longer shaking – working their way down her torso.

"I mean, we have a time machine. . . ." She fumbled with the buttons of his suit-jacket.

"Yes." He lifted her shirt over her head; she wondered how the sonic screwdriver would do on her bra, if he was at all like a human male, he'd need it.

". . . we can always go _back_. . . ." Jacket demolished, Rose started work on his shirt, the buttons just as tiny and infuriating.

"_Oh_, yes." Fully engaged in carrying her down the corridor, Rose doubted he even registered what she was saying but, as they approached the bedroom, she found that she didn't much care either.

". . . to tomor. . . ." Rose was cut off as the Doctor's lips claimed hers.

A whole week of tomorrows had passed by the time they ventured out again.

**. . .**

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I realize there's far more to Doomsday just "not happening" than the Doctor and Rose not visiting Jackie but it would be nice if it were that easy. Remember, appeasing the inner fangirl.

If you're as in-denial-about-Doomsday as me, leave it in a review!

If you're excited about David Tennant and Billie Piper being in the Fiftieth Anniversary episode, leave it in a review! Any theories – personally I'd love to see it just be Ten/Rose but Ten II/Rose is cool, too, especially if Clara ends up being their daughter – leave 'em in a review!

And as always, remember, reviews are cool!


End file.
